A Very Potter Love Triangle
by JohnnysTuffMustangs
Summary: Harry awoke in a sweat. He struggled to find his glasses on his nightstand, reaching inside his mind to remember the last seconds of his wild dream. SLASH. Ron/Harry. Harry/Draco. Ron/Hermione. Like it. Love it. Good :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! So I know I haven't been on the site for a while, but I was really upset when people started reporting me, and ALL my stuff got deleted. So guess what? I'm back, with new material. YES. I write slash. YES. I write about inappropriate situations. So if you don't like it, I'm warning you now. Although do feel free to flame me ^_____^ I enjoy reading it. But just a few things before I begin.**

**1. I do not own these characters. JK Rowling owns these characters (x As should be obvious. However, there will be some new faces that do indeed belong to me.**

**2. This story totally is for Amanda. I love her, and she's helping me write it, and she is honestly the best friend ever 3 I love you girl.**

**So. Enjoy? Review :D And chat it up? I'd love to get back to anyone. OH. And this is the first chapter...trust me, it will get a LOT more exciting. I hate openings (x**

Harry awoke in a sweat. He struggled to find his glasses on his nightstand, reaching inside his mind to remember the last seconds of his wild dream. It had been good, oh yes, as the proof lay in his soaking sheets. "Scourgify," he muttered, trying to save himself the embarrassment of Petunia finding his bed covered in cum.

Straining his memory, he caught small glimpses of shiny blonde hair, slicked back and in perfect order. Something, however, didn't seem right. Frowning, Harry wondered why it hadn't been red hair that he remembered. Wasn't it Ron that he was in love with? He could remember their first kiss quite well, and he suddenly was thrown back in the memory of it.

Dumbledore's funeral. Warm tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as the casket lay in front of them. "I could have saved him," Harry whispered to no one, but a pair of arms wormed their way around his waist.

"Shh, Harry, no one could have done a thing." The voice was calm and gentle, the perfect antidote to his seemingly endless sadness. Harry found himself burying his face into the chest of his best friend, comforted by the worm robes and the smell he came to love. His tears began to flow, and Ron rubbed his back gently, letting Harry know that he wasn't going anywhere.

Harry continued to latch onto Ron as the funeral ended, never wanting to let go of the small and perfect comfort he had. The beautiful red hair, the freckles that littered his face. He couldn't help but think of the flawless body he caught a peek of once or twice in the Quidditch changing room. "Don't leave me, Ron," Harry pleaded, allowing every other person to leave the sad remembrance before him. "Don't leave me. I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry. I promise you."

Hermione watched with jealousy, tears escaping her eyes as well. Ron should be holding her, she imagined. Harry was a man; he could handle himself. Still, she walked with the crowd, tired of always being Ron's second thought.

Ron and Harry stayed put, holding each other much past daylight hours. Rain poured down, soaking the two men to the bone, but neither of them moved. Entranced within each other, neither could find the strength to be the first one to mention leaving.

But what happened next, neither could have predicted.

Harry took a moment to raise his head from the redhead's chest. Ron looked into his emerald eyes, eyes filled with sadness and longing. He never wanted anyone more than he wanted this boy, in this very moment. He wanted to take away his sadness, tell him everything was going to be all right. He wanted to hold him and comfort him. He wanted to touch his lips and run his hands through that thick hair…

But Harry got to it first. Before Ron could oppose or agree, Harry's lips were gently latched onto his. The kiss was tender, filled with emotion that had been running through Harry's veins since the first day they had met on the Hogwarts Express. The cold rain seemed to melt away as both of their body's heated up with the moment. But before Ron knew it, it was over. Harry's head was once again attached to his chest, crying harder than he had before. "Shh, Harry. Babe. It's ok. That was nice. It was real nice…" He kissed Harry's head over and over, his body flowing with a passion he had never felt with Hermione. He wanted to kiss Harry again and again. He didn't know how he could possibly spend the summer apart from him.

And Harry felt the same way.

As his memory faded from the funeral and rested once again on his dream, he couldn't help but wonder. Who was the blonde-haired man? And why was he taking the place of his beloved Ron?

* * *

"Mmmm, Harry," Ron muttered, feeling lips crash into his and knowing it had to be the boy he loved. He pushed his head forward, into the kiss.

But the pair of lips flew back.

"What did you just call me?" The voice made Ron's eyes snap open. A mass of bushy hair clouded his view, and the truth hit him.

"Uhh, Hermione of course!" Ron covered, his face turning redder than ever. "What else would I call you?"

"I could've sworn you just said Harry."

"Harry?" His face managed to get redder. "But Harry's a – bloke. Why would I say Harry? I said Hermione. You're my girl." He hung his head sadly, and Hermione stared at him for a few seconds. She seemed to accept his words and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Breakfast in a few, Ron. Get dressed, then come downstairs." She swayed out of the room, and Ron's eyes followed her curves. She did have a nice body.

But it wasn't the body he was looking for. All summer he had been thinking of a tall, skinny boy, complete with dark shaggy hair and piercing green eyes. His dreams had been flooded by that one kiss, but Hermione was always there to steal away his attention again. How could he break it off with that girl? She was sensitive and cute; he never wanted to see her cry. But it wasn't fair to be leading her on either, as his eyes only followed his best – bloke – friend.

He dressed quickly, slipping on the unnoticeable anklet Harry had made him before they departed Hogwarts. "Wear this every day, and think of me, ok?" Harry had said to him, tears filling his eyes again. Ron promised, and held him like he would never let him go.

He slid into his usual seat at the table, and as every morning, Hermione took a seat on his lap. She seemed determined to not let Ron ever slip too far away, almost as if she sensed their relationship was coming to an end.

"Sleep well, Ronald?" Mollie said cheerfully, placing a plate of scrambled eggs in front of the starving boy.

"Decent," he replied, working around the body on top of him to reach his fork. "When's Harry coming?"

"Harry Harry Harry," Hermione mocked. "Why is it always Harry you're so worried about? Once he comes, we can't have any fun anymore." She bit her lip seductively, staring straight into his eyes. She winked happily, and Ron replied with nothing but a frown. "Fine," she said angrily and bounced off his lap. "If you must know, Harry's coming tomorrow. It's his birthday, and the charm at the Dursley's won't work anymore."

A small explosion burst from Ron. Harry was coming tomorrow? He had to get ready. After a summer apart, he couldn't believe he'd be able to hold his love in his arms once again.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Ron, we all know you've got a soft spot for Harry," Fred snickered.

"Or hard spot should you say?" George added, laughing along.

"Shut up," Ron said quietly, suddenly aware of his crude thoughts and increasingly tightening pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Glad to see you made it this far (: Thank you SO much to my awesome THREE readers that favorited/is following my story ^____^ I hope that number grows!**

**Anyway, I still do NOT own these characters, and I have yet to add in a new and original person. Also, I promise you that the plot is going to get a LOT more interesting. I just need to make sure to introduce everything and all (: **

**Also, PLEASE review. It makes me feel really special, haha. And I want to know how you all like it (:**

**Thank you Amanda, for pulling me through this!**

"Happy birthday, Harry," he heard the familiar voice whisper in his ear. Ron was standing behind him, hands on Harry's shoulders, waiting for him to blow out the candles on the brilliant cake in front of him. Harry mustered the biggest breath he could, but before he could blow out, a pair of lush lips stood in the way. The two boys kissed, leaving the cake to be forgotten and people to stare.

Ron's hands explored the depths of the shaggy black hair of the boy he loved. Their hips grinded against each other, securing the comfort of knowing the other was there. Harry pulled apart for a second to stare into the beautiful blue eyes of his lover.

But suddenly the bright blue turned icy. The red hair started melting away, leaving that same perfect blonde hair once again. And instead of being scared, Harry felt safer. He was more attracted to the thinner more defined lips, and their hips clicked together in a way they never had with the red haired boy.

Things began to heat up. Harry's shirt had vanished from his body, and his belt was unbuckled, leaving his pants at a dangerous risk of coming completely off. The blonde boy was kissing him everywhere he could find skin, and Harry's moans were growing louder and louder, unaware of the stares and screams around them.

And then one hit him in the back of the head. "HARRY!"

His eyes snapped open. Gone was the blonde, replaced once again by the tall and lanky boy with way too many freckles. Harry was almost disappointed, wishing to spend only a few more minutes with the mystery man. But the disappointment faded when he realized who was right there, in the flesh.

"Ron!" he yelped, leaping into his best friends arms. "RONRONRONRONRONRONRONRONRON!" Harry kissed Ron's lips again and again, tasting all of the days of summer he had missed while away at the Dursley's.

Ron blushed a deep crimson. "Cut it out, will you?" Still, a giggle escaped. "Fred or George or someone could walk in."

"I don't care," the smaller boy whispered dreamily. "I've missed you, you know." Harry couldn't take how adorable his best friend was being. The crimson had spread to his ears, and his way-too-big smile covered his face.

"I've missed you too, mate." Ron captured Harry's lips in a breathtaking kiss, slowly putting him back down onto the bed before separating. "Now tell me. What were you dreaming?"

Panic struck in. "Erm…I wasn't dreaming anything." It was his turn to look to the ground.

"You were moaning, Harry. And thrashing about. And yelling something." Ron lifted his face with a finger and stared into the emerald eyes. "Are you having nightmares again?"

"Yeah," he replied immediately. "Nightmares. I'm fine."

Ron continued to look uneasy, but Harry decided to lessen the tension. "Wait a minute. What am I doing here?"

Another giggle escaped the taller boy. "Dad apparated with you. Don't know how you slept through that one. But mom threw a fit at the idea of waking you up before you left."

Harry couldn't help but smile. There was Mrs. Weasley for you. He made a mental note to thank her later.

The two sat on the bed quietly, awkwardly. But Harry's dream suddenly drifted back into his thoughts. "So. Did you get me a birthday present?" He smiled, knowing perfectly well that the git hadn't. He didn't have a galleon to spend on himself.

Embarrassed, Ron shook his head. Harry straddled onto his lap and kissed the lips that he had missed so dearly the past month. "Then I guess you'll just have to make it up to me."

* * *

Making love to Harry was something that Ron had never intended to do. He had feelings for Harry, way too intense feelings perhaps, but jerking around with another man didn't seem like anything he would ever be interested in. Sure, Harry had been the star of many of his fantasies, but for the time being, he was content with the giggles and kisses and loving words.

But as all things seemed to work out, it happened. The day Harry arrived at the Burrow, his birthday no less, something shot through Ron's veins, giving him the strength and desire to give Harry whatever he asked for. And once they broke the ice, they seemed to be like rabbits.

Harry was Ron's first sex partner, as Ron was Harry's first as well. And both boys seemed to be addicted to the pleasure and ecstasy it brought. They would sneak into Ron's bedroom or the bathroom for a quick shag between meals, between conversations, and late at night.

And with each new experience came stronger feelings of passion and love. Ron would watch Harry sleep, listening to his moans, his heart breaking, knowing that Harry must be going through hell in those nightmares. He never understood why Harry awoke so happy in the mornings. He convinced himself that it was him that was causing the boy so much joy, and each kiss gave Ron a satisfaction that felt better than anything in the world.

Hermione seemed to notice a difference between them too. Ron still held her in front of the family, but his arms were becoming more and more distant. He always pulled away just a second too soon from their kisses, and he had thrown a fit when she snuck into his room at night to cuddle. She tried to convince herself that she was just imagining everything, and things would come back together once in the swing of things at Hogwarts.

Because those days eventually did come back. And when summer was over, the three best friends held hands tightly, Ron in the middle. They squeezed each other tightly before bolting through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾, and waved happily at Mollie, who was crying over her babies all grown up.

"How cute," came a familiar drawl from behind them. "Waving at your mom, Weasley? Never know when you'll see her next I guess. The Dark Lord does always go for the traitors first."

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry said lazily, trying to catch a last glimpse of Mrs. Weasley.

"I bet you'd like to watch that, Potter." Harry spun around to punch him. But as their eyes suddenly made contact, he lowered his fist.

"M-Malfoy?" he whispered to himself. Ron and Hermione were both looking at him funny.

"Why yes," the bored voice droned on. "That is what they tend to call me, Potter. Glad it finally made it through your dense head."

With the turn of his heel, the blonde was gone, and Harry felt a strange desire to follow. "Has he gotten – taller?" he asked nobody in particular, tilting his head and watching the body he had been dreaming about walk away.

"I dunno, mate," Ron said, still eying Harry suspiciously. "But erm – should we find a compartment?"

"Yeah," Hermione started, picking up her bags and grabbing the boys by the arms. Harry's fist was still clenched, and he looked weakly down at it.

He didn't remember ever finding a seat or staring blankly out the window. Hours after hours passed, and his mind kept wandering back to his dreams. He was quite certain it had been Malfoy; no other person could have hair like that. And he had felt a sense of attraction between them. But Malfoy? It would never do. He didn't even notice himself saying aloud, "I am not in love with Draco Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately, updates will be rather slow...school is fullswing right now xD But I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**Maybe you could let me do in a..review? (: I'd love you forever.**

**And yes....the plot is going to start picking up from here on (: I hope you guys loveeeeeeee it! I DO own Stefani and Dillon....but that's it thus far.**

**Enjoy!**

"Well I would hope not," Hermione said matter-of-factly, snapping Harry out of his trance. "I think Ginny might be a little upset if that be the case."

"Huh?" Harry asked stupidly, looking up at Ron and Hermione for the first time during the train ride.

"Nevermind," she replied, keeping her eyes on him. "Listen, Harry, are you all right? Ron said you've been having these nightmares, and right now you're just acting…bizarre."

"I'm fine," Harry said distantly. "But I need to take a walk or something. Get back to…snogging or whatever it is you two do. I'll catch up later."

Without further ado, he sloppily searched his trunk for his invisibility cloak, dragging it out from the bottom and wrapping it around him. "Bye," he said to the two, not realizing the strange stares from his two best friends as he walked out of the compartment with only his head showing.

He began to walk down the aisles aimlessly, peaking into various compartments, looking for Malfoy. It wasn't until Luna blatantly pointed out that he was only a head when he pulled the cloak over his face. Finally, he reached the Slytherin's cabin, and he took a seat right outside, peering through the glass.

There he was. The perfect hair, the perfect body. The perfect hands that were moving so smoothly as he talked in that perfect drawl of his – the drawl that would whisper in his ear as those hands explored Harry's body. Harry closed his eyes and remembered everything perfectly. He remembered the icy eyes and the slim body, with an exception. He saw the face clearly, and he knew exactly who he was dealing with. He was transfixed, watching Malfoy with a whole new curiosity. He memorized every bone, every muscle that twitched when his archenemy smiled.

The glass blocked out his voice, but Harry could hear it. "Oh, Potter," it was moaning. "Take me. Here I am…" The hands were creeping down his shoulders, running smoothly along his sides and resting on his hips. Harry was trying desperately to kiss him, and Draco was finding it amusing. Holding him firmly, moving his head just enough for Harry to keep missing.

"Please, Draco," Harry begged, smiling at each failed attempt to reach his lips. "Lemme taste. Please."

"I'm right here," the blonde teased. "Everything you need is right here."

"I need it, Draco! Gimme! Please!"

"Beg. Get down and beg."

Harry dropped to his knees and stared up at him. He nuzzled Malfoy's crouch playfully, taking a soft bite at the zipper. Malfoy squirmed uneasily, but didn't break his stance.

"Ask, Potter. Beg me."

"Please," he smiled, looking up at the icy eyes again. "Please kiss me. I need you."

"And why's that?" Draco laughed, straddling himself on Harry's shoulders.

"Because," Harry breathed, becoming more and more out of breath. "Because I love you."

"What was that, Potter?"

"I said I love you."

Harry's eyes snapped open, not that he remembered closing them. His invisibility cloak was lying forgotten on the floor, and on his knees, he could only see a pair of jeans back at him. He slowly looked up and his eyes met the sneer covering Malfoy's face.

"You love me, eh? I'm not surprised. But don't you think Weasley will be jealous?" His voice reeked of laughter. Harry rose swiftly to his feet and saw the rest of the Slytherins, barely controlling themselves still in the compartment.

"I was just – I was looking for the bathroom," Harry replied weakly.

"I can see that," Draco sneered, gesturing to the ground. Harry looked quickly and groaned at the growing lump in his pants. "So tell me. How does this feel?"

Harry felt a sharp pain in his groin, and he fell to his knees once again. Draco's knee was still up, waiting to give another blow if Harry stood back up. Harry cursed, realizing that Draco's touch was only causing his pants to get tighter. "I – I have to go," he muttered, grabbing the cloak off the ground and standing quickly. He ran past compartments of people staring, the echo of laughing stuck in his ears.

* * *

"Will you tell us what's wrong now, Harry?" Hermione whispered from her seat in the Great Hall. The sorting was over, the introductions made, and the feast had begun.

"It doesn't matter," he replied curtly, avoiding Ron's gaze. Ron had been looking concerned, trying to catch Harry's eye to assure that everything was all right. But Harry didn't want Ron to know what was going on. How could he forgive him? They had spent a beautiful summer together; how could Ron just be all right with these constant visions of Malfoy?

"Of course it matters, Harry!" Hermione said louder. "The Slytherins keep looking over here, laughing. You look like you've seen Voldemort again. You've been out of it since the platform! Tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. Just go back to your business. Stay out of mine." Harry finally looked at Ron. He didn't show longing or desire. He just stared, squinting his eyes, seeing Ron for the first time. Lanky, tall. One eye was larger than the other, and his hands were much too big. Sure it was cute – but it wasn't Malfoy perfect.

He grabbed his eyes away and stood up, walking down the table. He didn't want to spend another minute with his two best friends. He wanted to have somewhere to think.

"Hi," he said shortly, slipping between a boy and a girl he recognized as fourth years. He knew them as Dillon and Stefani, but besides that, he didn't know much about them.

"Do you mind?" Dillon snarled. "I'm trying to catch up with my girlfriend."

"Oh, leave him alone, Dilly," Stefani giggled. "This is Harry Potter!" She looked at the boy with big eyes. "Hi, Harry," she said looking back to Harry. She batted her eyelashes twice.

"Er – yeah. Hello."

"I'm sure he doesn't need the introduction, Stef. People from America probably even know who he is." Dillon rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

"Look, sorry, okay?" Harry said quickly. "I just need to get away from people for a bit. So. Yeah. I'm Harry Potter. And uhh. How are you?"

"Fine," they both replied, one with longing and one coldly.

"Good. Bloody good."

The three sat in silence for a bit, Dillon stabbing down at his vegetables, his movements short and angry. Harry eventually got the hint and suggested a change of seating. He slipped onto the other side of Stefani, and Dillon immediately grabbed her into a lip lock. Harry watched, suddenly glad that Hermione and Ron were never like that. He glanced over at them, and froze.

Apparently, they were like that.

Hermione was situated on Ron's lap, their heads moving together as one. Hermione was giggling and pulling her hands through the red hair, and Harry felt a pang of both jealousy and guiltiness. That should be him, sitting there. He should want his hands running through the red hair. And he did – but not forever. Ron, seemingly bored with the lip transactions, caught Harry's eye suddenly and beckoned him over. Harry shrugged back, taking a look over once more to Dillon and Stefani. Indeed, nothing much had changed.

Defeated, Harry found his way back to his two best friends. Sitting on the side of Ron, Hermione was pushed away, looking upset at Ron's sudden withdrawal.

"Well?" Ron asked. "How were the lovebirds over there?" He pointed his head in the direction of where Harry had just come from, and Harry couldn't help but laugh, as they were still going at that one kiss.

"Better than you," he said gently, seeing that cute sparkle in Ron's eye.

"Listen, Harry," he whispered, shutting an anxious Hermione out with his back. "Listen, tonight we can go up to our dorm early. Relax a little. Okay?"

"Fine," Harry said, smiling at his lover. Ron smiled back, satisfied with Harry's attitude. And as he turned back to Hermione, Harry's eyes locked with Malfoys across the dining room.

And Harry could have sworn he had seen the icy blue diamonds wink.


End file.
